Dua Dimensi
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: CANON / Dari dua dimensi, mimpi dan kenyataan, hati Ia dan Dia bicara. Mengungkapkan apa yang dirasa, sekedar bercerita atau bertanya-tanya / SasuXSaku / One Shoot / exchange fict for the 'alay' LuthRhythm and SasuSaku FanDay c: / RnR?


**standard warning applied. OOC / Typo. Short and Silly. Err, fast plotting (?)** =="

btw, hati-hati dengan "Ia" dan "Dia"

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

**Dua Dimensi**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2011  
Pairing : SasuSaku**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by

**My Chemical Romance – Sleep**

**

* * *

**

.

"_...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors_

_they are these terrors..."_

_**they are**__, memories about __**you**_

.

**U**ntuk ukuran sepotong malam, harusnya ini menjadi satu dari sekian yang masuk dalam kategori sempurna. Kesempurnaan yang tak hadir begitu saja, tercipta dari benih-benih rasa bahagia yang terlampau besar bagi seluruh penikmat malam di Konoha untuk dibendung dalam diri mereka sendiri. Muncul dari setiap rasa syukur setelah puluhan hari jadi pengungsi. Setelah sadar diri bahwa rumah sendiri adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk ditiduri.

Rekonstruksi kota yang nyaris mati ini telah memasuki fase kurang sepersekian persen untuk pulih kembali, memungkinkan para penduduknya untuk mendiami kembali rumah-rumah mereka yang sebelumnya bersisa puing belaka. Mengingatkan mereka akan invasi keji pemimpin _Akatsuki_ di tempo hari. Invasi yang tak hanya menyebabkan bangunan runtuh dan juga keadaan lumpuh, namun juga pisahnya tubuh dengan ruh. Mereka berbondong mengutuk siapapun yang telah sangat tega menyisakan luka di tanah kelahiran mereka yang tercinta. Disisi lain, mereka juga berbondong memuja seorang yang telah mengambil peran besar dalam melindungi mereka. Yang kini secara tiba-tiba tersohor karena jasanya, dipuja seakan tidak punya cela. Mereka bersuka cita, lantas memuja.

Namun pengecualian pasti ada.

_Ia,_ masuk dalam golongannya, atau bahkan mungkin hanya ia yang bertahan dalam sebuah perangkap batas fana yang tercipta dengan sendirinya. Coba tilik bagaimana kisah seorang _Sakura Haruno_ sekarang. Bukan―ia bukan memintamu untuk iba atau kasihan. Ia hanya ingin kamu memahami betapa ia memikirkanmu hingga tidak dapat berbahagia. Mungkin ia tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia ikut berbahagia mendapati sang sahabat yang telah diceritakan tengah berperan sebagai pahlawan yang kini hidup dibawah sorotan. Tapi semuanya siah-sia, tak ada guna.

Karena kamu juga tak ada. Lenyap. Untuk apa?

Sementara dalam benaknya yang terdalam masih tertanam doktrin definisi bahagia adalah bersamamu, maka selama itulah ia tetap bertahan untuk menunggumu. Menunggu untuk dapat bersuka cita, menunggu untuk bisa mengubur sekian duka. Ia memutuskan untuk mengerang pada malam—bagian dari hari yang paling dibencinya. Malam beridentik dengan kepergianmu, mengingatkan betapa lemah dirinya yang tidak bisa menahanmu untuk tetap disampingnya. Terlebih, malam selalu mengunci bayangan akan kamu.

Percayalah, meski kepalanya sudah terebah di bantal, tubuhnya serasa dipenjara oleh empat dinding putih pucat yang memantulkan wajahmu. Memaksa hatinya menjerit karena perasaan khawatir yang tidak pernah sampai kehadapanmu. Tentang rasa cinta sayup-sayup yang tak bisa membawamu kepadanya. Tentang gundah gulana yang makin lama makin siksa. Makin mencipta air mata.

"_Bodoh..."_

Masuki dimensi lain tentang bayangmu, ia justru makin rancu. Rindu yang tersimpan rapi untukmu makin candu, bikin perasaannya makin tak tentu. Semakin ia larut dalam itu, semakin nyata rasanya kamu. Bisikmu sampai, dan kata-kata fatamorgana itu terus menembus luka hati yang tak kunjung usai. Menelusup begitu halus hingga ia hanya sanggup terkulai. Terkapar dengan nafas sepatah, karena terus dihujami oleh bisikanmu yang penuh dengan kata cinta yang menyayat. Tentang bagaimana harusnya ia tak perlu menunggumu. Tak perlu mengharapmu. Tak usah mencintaimu.

"_Kau memang bodoh, Sakura. Menangisiku, padahal aku tak pernah menyesal sekalipun sudah memutuskan untuk pergi."_

Tapi hanya dengan datangnya malam lah ia dapat menemuimu. Dapat menjamu kamu penuh rindu, benar-benar menunggu. Karena yang muncul disitu hanya jembatan tempat kalian berpisah, kamu datang, kamu bisa hilangkan semua resah. Selama kamu ada, ia pasrah. Meski, sayang, kata-katamu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia yang luar biasa patuh pada gelisah. Terlalu sakit untuk diterima.

"_Masih menungguku, Sakura?"_

Ya. Ya. **YA**. Sampai matipun, jawabannya tetap sama. Memori tentang kamu blingsatan hilang timbul, berbanding lurus dengan gejolak rindunya. Ia seperti ingin mengutuk siapapun yang telah berkata bahwa waktu dapat mengubah segalanya. Dusta! Tidak ada yang benar dari kata-kata disana―ia sudah membuktikannya. Luka hatinya tak ada beda. Masih sama saat pertama kamu _minggat_ dari desa. Bicarakan sesuatu perihal kebodohannya yang masih percaya cinta pertama, _kalian yang bodoh_, cinta pertama bagi ia berarti segalanya. Ia sangat mencintaimu. Sangat yang bertemu sangat lain sampai tidak kuat.

Mimpinya masih sama. Kamu jenius bukan? Sekarang coba kalkulasikan, berapa waktu yang sudah berlalu selama menunggumu? Bukan sebentar―setiap malam dalam seribu empat ratus lebih harinya—ia selalu melihat mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang tervisualisasi karena saking banyak persepsi. Kepergianmu sangat membekas, ingat? Terutama pada bagian alasan, banyak yang tak dapat diterima dengan dogma logis. Semakin banyak persepsi, makin banyak spekulasi, satu dari yang paling ditakutkannya justru semakin tertanam dalam benaknya. Selalu hadir, seperti terus-menerus menunjukkinya pada suatu tabir. Banyak yang bilang mimpi adalah kenyataan yang tertunda. Masuk pada definisi tertunda, maka suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi.

"_Air mata takkan memanggilku kembali..."_

Tidak.

"_Berhenti mengharapkanku untuk pulang kepadamu."_

Tidak.

"_Aku takkan kembali."_

**TIDAK!**

Belum pula ia sanggup berontak, kamu sudah berada dibelakangnya. Menutup kedua matanya yang sudah hampir menumpahkan air mata dengan telapak tanganmu. Perlahan kamu mendekatkan bibirmu ke ujung telinganya, dengan manis berkata,

"_Berikan aku ciuman selamat tinggal, dan __**tidurlah**__."_

Tubuh sang gadis itu bergetar. Mungkin karena tangis yang mendera, atau ciuman yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di dunia nyata. Masih dalam gelap yang dibawa ke penglihatannya, sebuah bisikkan kembali terdengar. Bahkan yang kali ini terasa begitu nyata, menggema ditelinga.

"_Kau harus melepaskan impianmu―tentang bersamaku..."_

Matanya terbuka. Angannya kembali, sementara bayangnya langsung berlari. Berkejaran dari mimpi yang telah habis dinikmati, merasuk pelan-pelan mengisi relung hati. Jantungnya berdebar mengundang gemetar. Ia sangat benci ketika semuanya terhenti, karena yang harus dihadapi adalah sendiri. Masuk pada dunia penuh kenyataan yang tak pernah dapat diterimanya, _lagi_.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya lirih, menahan sesak. Kebutuhan oksigennya tiba-tiba saja meningkat drastis, namun apa daya, ia tak mampu menghirupnya. Karena udara itu berubah menjadi pisau yang mengerat ketika sampai dada, dan yang ia tahu adalah segalanya berubah jadi siksa.

Mata hijau zamrudnya berair menatap langit-langit, menerawang jauh. Sakit dalam dadanya belum berkurang, namun ingatannya sudah beradu pada satu kata yang sempat terucap oleh kamu : tidur. Sasuke memintanya untuk tidur, sementara kini matanya kian terbuka. Apa selama ini yang mimpi adalah kenyataan—dan hidup yang selama ini ia jalani hanya sebuah ilusi alam bawah sadarnya?

Entah.

Yang ia tahu, tanpa kamu, semua terasa seperti itu.

Ia lantas beranjak menutup kedua mata hijaunya dengan telapak tangan sebelum tangis menyergapnya dalam-dalam. Mencari sisa-sisa sentuhanmu dalam mimpi, jika memang masih bisa direngkuh kembali.

•••

_._

_"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes_

_I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."_

_._

—**s**ementara batin ia bergejolak menerima kenyataan, yang harus dia hadapi adalah relikui mimpi yang tak punya sudut tepi.

Matanya tetap tertutup rapat. Jikalau memang ingin membuka, dia hanya dapat mengerjap cepat-cepat. Cahaya dunia terlalu silau bagi matanya, bahkan dalam kegelapan malam sekalipun. Dia, _Sasuke Uchiha_, seperti satu-satunya pemuda yang tidak bisa bergerak untuk menatap kembali dunianya. Karena dia sudah kehilangan _ia, _hidupnya serasa berada dalam mimpi-mimpi sunyi. Angannya berkelana dari satu analogi ke analogi lain. Mencari sebuah arti, jika memang sekarang masih bisa dia temui.

Hidupnya hanya berkutat pada mimpi. Mimpi dimana keluarganya tidak pernah mati, mimpi untuk memajukan klannya lagi, mimpi untuk kembali. Tetapi mimpi adalah fiksi, kembali pada definisinya yang berarti tak nyata. Semuanya sia-sia, terutama ketika dia sadar sudah melangkah sekian jauh, telah meninggalkan segalanya.

Kepalanya menengadah keatas, menatap langsung langit meski bola matanya terbungkus oleh kelopak mata. Merasakan sepi sunyi, tanpa ia. Ah, ia.

Seandainya ia tahu bagaimana dari dalam relung hati, dia begitu ingin menemuinya. Seandainya saat ini dia bisa kembali di malam ketika terakhir bertemu dengan ia di jembatan pengubah nasib. Seandainya segala andai dengan andai-andai yang lain.

Andai hati yang dia miliki tidak tertutup benci.

Karena sekeras apapun jiwanya meronta, sebesar apapun jerit fana dari dasar emosinya. Tubuhnya takkan bergerak mengikuti dorongan dari sana. Karena dia hidup di mimpi, dan kenyataan tidak berkutat pada dirinya; kenyataan baginya terbatas pada bayang ilusi.

Kalau memang bisa, hal yang ingin dia hadapi adalah kenyataan, dan menyelesaikan hal-hal yang belum selesai antara dia dan ia.

Ah, _ia._

_._

_"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."_

_._

_

* * *

_.

**FIN** :o

**19.02.2011 || 23.17**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note :**

_I-ini SasuSaku pertama saya. Biasanya saya berkutat di NaruSaku, untuk sekedar info. Jadi, m-maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan ==". Anyway, di fict ini saya berusaha masukin unsur "Under The Same Sky" para SS sih. Kan ceritanya mereka ada di langit malam yang sama gitu ya (?) /apapula/ Lalu, ergh, ada yang ngerasa ini mirip 'Dialog Mimpi'-nya si LuthRhythm gak sih? Jujur, saya ngerasa ._. tapi sumpah, ini plot asli bikinan saya, karena saya dari awal sebelum baca 'Dialog Mimpi' sudah pernah kepikiran mau bikin SasuSaku dengan cerita macam ini (terinfluence sama lagunya si MCR itu pastinya). Kalo menurut saya punya luthi lebih ke 'dialog' nya aja kan? Kalo punya saya lebih ke hubungan antara realita dan mimpi kok. Jadi, maaf kepada semua pihak, tolong jangan bilang saya plagiat /bow/ By The Way, ini fict pertama saya di tahun 2011 setelah terakhir publish fict Desember 2010. Jadi maafkan untuk diksi dan deskripsi super gak jelas ini, saya baru latihan menulis kembali setelah kemampuan menulis saya tiba-tiba menguar (?)_

** For LuthRhythm **: _Maaf cuma bisa sepanjang ini dan bagian si Saskey nggak bisa panjang-panjang. Sial. Punya gue jelek kan luth ya? ya gak? ya gak? HAHAHA ==" concrit-in sih!_

**self-checker **: _hampir tidak ada konflik fisik, GOD ! dan, uyeh, agak menjurus ke drabble meski fiksi utuh =="_

_review, flame, concrit, are always welcome :)_

v

v

v


End file.
